


Just the two of us

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slave Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam realises he hasn't been spending as much time with Louis, he decides to spend the day with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this because I realised I don't really write a lot about Liam and Louis. I hope you all enjoy this x

When it came to Liam's oldest slave Louis, he had a strong bond with the boy. Although he treated his four slaves equally, there was something more with Louis. He was Liam's fist slave he bought two years ago and the two had gone through a lot together. While Louis taught Liam how to be a good master and what it was like owning a slave, Liam taught Louis that not all masters where cruel people who wanted to abuse him. This helped master and slave bond closer and although Louis was stubborn and a little sassy, Liam wouldn't want him any other way.

That was until for a few days, Louis was in a particularly bad mood. Liam knew Louis had his occasional bad moods. (He called it Louis's 'man period') but this time, it was a really bad mood. Louis didn't speak to anyone, stayed in his room and barley looked at Liam. Liam was getting sick of Louis's mood and decided to try to get some sense in him. 

"So what's been up with your mood these last few days?" Liam asked Louis, the two were in Liam's office as Louis just rolled his eyes. "Nothing master." Louis replied, not looking at Liam. "You know you can be so stubborn sometimes Louis it can be quite annoying." "Like you care." Louis mumbled. "What do you mean I don't care?" Liam asked getting a little annoyed and Louis decided to be honest. "I mean, you don't care about me anymore. We never do things together, it's always have to be with the others. I feel like I'm not important to you anymore." Louis couldn't take it anymore and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Liam was about to go for him when he realised that Louis was right, the two never really spent time by themselves anymore. He spent his time with Louis with the other slaves. Liam started to feel a sting of guilt at Louis's comment and he properly didn't realise it. The older man just sat down at his desk and put his face in his hands, trying to calm himself down, how could he not realise he was neglecting his Louis? It made him feel like a bad master.

For the rest of the day, Liam was extremely quiet, he tried to do some work but it wasn't working. He found at Louis was in his room, refusing to come out, Liam thought it was properly best for Louis to have some time to himself to calm down. When dinner came around, Louis refused to come out of his room, saying he wasn't hungry. Liam just had dinner with Sophia Niall and Harry, not knowing what was happening. At night, Liam said goodnight to his slaves as usual. He went to Louis's room last and could hear his Louis crying. It broke Liam's heart to hear his slave crying. He opened the door to see Louis in bed, sobbing quietly, he knew Louis tried to be the tough one out of the slaves, but he had feelings too. "Louis, are you ok?" Liam asked as he went over to the bed. "I'm fine master, I'm just tired." Louis said, it was obvious he was lying. "Ok well I will see you in the morning. Goodnight." Liam said leaving the room knowing Louis properly didn't want Liam there.

Liam laid in his bed, thinking of a million things. He felt so bad for Louis and he didn't know what to do. He then heard some shuffling from the floor, it was Watson, Liam's beloved Great Dane. He bought the dog a few months before he bought Louis. All the slaves loved the puppy and the dog even liked Harry's kitten Belle.

"Hey Watson." Liam said, making the large dog look up. "Can't sleep?" Liam asked as Watson went over to his owner and got on the bed, laying down next to Liam. "Oh you're staying here tonight?" Liam joked as Watson just looked at his owner. Liam still couldn't stop thinking about Louis though, he knew himself and his boy had to spend some time alone and Liam just feel asleep with Watson next to him.

Liam had an idea at 5 in the morning for Louis. He woke up to see Watson fast asleep next to him. He knew what him and Louis could do, go for a picnic. Liam thought it would be perfect for them both to enjoy a long walk and a picnic with some nice food. He knew Caroline his chef would be up now prepping the food for breakfast so he got his phone and dialled her number.

"Hello?" Caroline said when she answered the phone. "Hey Caroline it's Liam." "Oh hello Mr Payne, you're up early this morning." "Yeah I've just woken up. I'm just wondering what do you have for lunch today?" "Well I'm preparing a nice lasagne." "Ok, well I'm just wondering if you could make up a picnic basket for me and Louis?" Liam asked his loyal chef. "Of course Liam what do you want to eat and what time do you want the basket ready?" "About 11 and then we can get going." "Don't worry Liam I'll get that done for you." "Thanks Caroline, I'll pick that up at 11, I'll let you get back to your work." Liam put the phone down as laid back down in bed, feeling a little excited for the picnic.

A few hours later, Liam woke up all his slaves and told them to get ready. He went to Louis's room last to see the slave was already up and getting ready. The boy looked a little tired and a little down. Louis looked at his master with a little fear, which Liam hated. "Master, I just want to say I'm so sorry about yesterday, I wasn't thinking about what I was saying." Louis said. "Lou, it's fine don't worry about it, I realised you where right." Liam said as he lead himself and Louis to the bed. 

"I haven't spent as much time as you and I'm so sorry for making you feel like that, I never wanted you to feel like that. So I have decided you and me should spent the day by ourselves." Liam got a hold of Louis's hand. "You and me are going to go for a picnic, we'll go for a nice long walk, we'll take Watson with us, but it'll just be you and me. We'll have the whole day to ourselves." Louis smiled a little, feeling a little shock. "Really?" Louis asked hopefully. "Of course Louis, you deserve it. I think it will be good just the two of us. It'll be romantic." Louis just smiled and gave his master a kiss. "Thank you master and sorry again for last night." "Don't worry about it, now get ready for breakfast and then we'll be going around 11." Louis just nodded as Liam left the room.

Liam enjoyed his breakfast with the slaves, telling Niall, Sophia and Harry that himself and Louis were going for a picnic together. The three slaves were ok with it as they knew Liam and Louis needed to spend time together. After breakfast, Liam had to send a few emails before he left the house, he went into his office to send emails, make a few calls and make sure he had finished all of his work. 

When 11 o'clock came around, Liam got the large picnic basket from the kitchens. He waked to Louis's bedroom were he knew Louis will be getting ready for their walk. "Baby? Are you ready Liam asked as he saw looking at himself in the mirror. "Yeah master I'm ready." Louis replied as Liam gave him a kiss. "Come on love,  
Lets get Watson and we can go, it looks like Caroline has made us a lovely picnic." Louis just nodded as the two left the room, while Louis admired how attractive his master looked today.

Liam and Louis said goodbye to Sophia, Niall and Harry as they left the house and got Watson. "Come I e Watson, here boy!" Liam called to his dog. "Ready to go baby?" He asked Louis as the boy nodded, holding his master's hand. "So where are we walking to?" Louis asked. "I don't know, we'll just walk until we find somewhere nice to eat." Louis just nodded as the two set off with the dog, hoping to enjoy their joy

Liam and the slaves lived in the beautiful countryside in the middle of nowhere, there was miles and miles of hills, trees and green grass. Liam loved living in the country, he could never live in the city. Him and Louis were walking hand in hand, admiring the beautiful scenery. "It's so peaceful here." Louis commented, looking around the beautiful scenery. "I wouldn't want to live any here else in the world." Liam replied, looking for a spot to set up the picnic. He saw a large tree with plenty of shade and space and Liam thought it was perfect to eat at. 

"Come on Louis, let's sit here." Liam said as master and slave went by the tree. Liam got out a blanket and placed it on the ground as Louis sat down first. Watson was twirling round, trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. "What do you we have?" Louis asked as Liam started to unload what was in the hamper. "Caroline has made us some sandwiches, salad, a few cakes and oh, she's got us a good wine." Liam took out the bottle of white wine. He would let Louis Sophia and Niall drink wine on occasions but never a lot. Harry was still too young to drink but he had tried a sip once, he said it was disgusting. 

Liam placed the food out on the blanket on their plates as master and slave started to eat. For a while, the two talked about everything and anything, nothing particular or important, just talking and it was really good for the two of them. They could see Liam's house in the distance and Louis admired it. "You have a really nice house master." Louis commented. "Why thank you Louis, I'm very proud of it." Liam replied. "Did you build it yourself?" "No I renovated it, it's been there since the early 1920's. It's actually an interesting story about the guy who built it." "Oh yeah? What's it about?" Louis asked as Liam started the story.

"Well, the man who built it was called Ernest Worthington. He was an extremely rich man who made his fortune in the oil business. He had a wife and 5 children and he made houses all over the world. Nearly 20 houses around the world. But when the Depression came around in 1929, Ernest lost everything. He business crashed before him, his wealth was gone and he saw all his money go. He put a bullet in his head and made his wife and children homeless." Louis was shocked at the story. "Wow, that's deep." "Yeah it amazes me how some men would rather be dead then not have a penny to their name." "Would you be like that master?" Louis asked. "No, because where I came from and I know money hasn't took over my life, I would be alright."

Louis looked back at the house. "So what happened to the house before you bought it?" The slave asked. "Well the house was abandoned for years, I think some people lived in it during the 1940's but that was it. I was looking for a nice house in the countryside and I feel in love with this one. It only cost £100,000 but it cost me nearly two million to renovate, that took a long time but it was worth it." Liam said, smiling a little at the home he had created and now he shared with his four slaves. 

After they had eaten, Liam and Louis laid on the blanket next to the tree, both holding hands while they looked at the sky. Watson was fast asleep after running around a little with Louis. "It's such a beautiful day." Louis said mindlessly, making Liam smile. "You enjoying yourself?" Liam asked. "Of course master, what about you?" "I'm having a lovely day." Louis smirked a little. "Is there anything I could do to make it better?" Louis asked as Liam knew what his slave meant. "I don't know love." Liam said suggestively. 

Louis stood up and went to the basket, bending over to show his arse to his master. Liam just stared at him for a second, starting to feel turn on. Louis got a can of pop from the basket and went back to his master. Liam straight away kissed the boy passionately when he came back. The two kissed for a while as Liam felt Louis's small body. "God Louis, I want you right here, right now." Liam commanded as Louis took his top off as Liam took his own off. 

Eventually, the two were completely naked, the hot sun burning on their skin, no one was there to see them. Louis was sitting on Liam's lap wanting his master to be inside of him. "Master please, I want you." Louis begged as Liam silently agreed. "Go on baby, I want you as well." Liam said as Louis lined himself up with Liam's dick and then lowered himself down, making Louis moan. "Oh God, feels so good." Louis groaned to himself as he bounce up and down. Liam just moaned at the feeling of his oldest slave as he admired his naked body. "God Louis, you feel so perfect, you are perfect." Liam groaned, as he could feel himself getting close. Liam came without warning inside of Louis as the boy was getting close himself. "Master I need to cum." Louis groaned. "Cum baby." Liam said, coming down from his own orgasm as Louis came over Liam's chest.

Louis feel on Liam's chest, feeling exhausted as Liam hugged the boy, feeling quite content. The two were quiet for a while, both enjoying the peace. "Can you believe we've just had sex outside?" Louis said, making Liam laugh. "No I can't believe it, thank God no one is here, I think we could've got arrested." Louis just nodded but then looked a little down. "Erm, I'm sorry about yesterday master, I guess I can be a bit of an arsehole sometimes." Louis said. 

"Lou, it's ok, I should apologise, I should've never let you feel like that. I want all four of you to be equal and I want to give you all the love you deserve in life." Louis smiled and gave his master a kiss. "You're the best master, you know that?" Louis said, making Liam smile. "You're not so bad as well Tommo." Liam replied kissing his Louis. 

After a while, Liam, Louis and Watson walked back to the mansion as it was getting a little cold. They got back to find Sophia with her tutor, Niall with Caroline in the kitchens and Harry taking an afternoon nap. Liam and Louis spend the rest of the day together, eventually having a nice bath together. 

When night time came, Liam had decided to spend the night with Louis. The two had made love again and now they were lying next to each other."Thank you for today master." Louis said softly as he trailed his fingers across Liam's chest. "Anytime Lou, we need to do things like that more often." Liam replied as Louis yawned a little. Master and slave eventually feel asleep. Liam felt happy that he spend this time with Louis, he knew his oldest could be a pain at times, but that's what made Louis. He was kind and cared for the other slaves and he would defend and look after all of them and that is what made Louis the person he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Question: do you all like this Louis? Stubborn, sassy but cares for everyone? X


End file.
